


5th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beautiful Scenery, Gen, Hiking, Mountain Trip, Sibling's Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mountain hike with New Zealand.<br/>When New Zealand asked England to join him on a mountain trip, it did not take long for him to say yes. New Zealand usually do not take him on too dangerous or long trips, and his scenery is beautiful. However, when he comes over to New Zealand, Scotland, Australia, America and Canada are already there. <br/>This trip will be a disaster, or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th December

As England got off the plane, he smiled, shielding his eyes from the sun. New Zealand was a truly beautiful country, and he was really glad he had accepted the invitation to come there.

He quickly moved on to the airport, where he waited for his luggage to arrive. While he waited, a familiar face popped up in the crowd. New Zealand was himself like, and smiled gently.

“Welcome, England”, he said, and they shook hands. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“So am I”, England replied.

“I suppose you already have planned the trip?”

“Most of it”, New Zealand replied, a twinkle in his eyes. “How was the flight?”

The two of them continued talking for a while, until England had retrieved his luggage. He gave New Zealand a smile. “Shall we go?”

“The others are waiting”, was New Zealand’s reply.

England frowned as he followed New Zealand to the car. Who were ‘the others’?

It turned out, ‘the others’ were Scotland, Australia, America and Canada.

When New Zealand and England arrived at New Zealand’s house, the other four countries were sitting outside, waiting.

“Iggy!” America waved at him, while Canada gave a smile.

“Brother”, Scotland greeted.

Australia grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, accompanied by, “Nice of you to join us, ‘Iggy’!”

Mentally, England face-palmed. They were going on a mountain trip. Together with Scotland, Australia, America and Canada. This would be the certain death of him.

-

The six of them left most of their things at New Zealand’s house, and only brought with what they deemed necessary. For England, that meant a thermos of hot water, some tea, and lunch. He also made sure he brought with one of his books, in case his companions would get too bothersome.

And so they all sat into the car. Australia followed the main road for quite some time, until he took a turn off, towards the mountains.

England watched the towering mountains from the window. Tall, white peaks, with each valley or canyon looking like a deep scar in the landscape. The hillsides first rose slowly, but eventually turned steeper and steeper.

His nose was nearly touching the window as he stared up at the mountains.

“Look at ‘im”, Scotland teased. “It’s a wonder he hasn’t began taking pictures yet!”

America and Australia laughed, while Canada and New Zealand pretended they had heard nothing. England shot Scotland a glare, before leaning back in the seat and crossing his arms.

In the front seat, Scotland was, of reasons only God understood, began imitating England. America and Australia were laughing their heads off, leaning on each other.

-

When New Zealand eventually parked the car, England was the first one to get out. He just could not stand being in the same room as those three bloody idiots any longer. He let his frustration out in a deep sigh, and then headed back to the trunk to grab his rucksack.

The group set off with Australia in the lead, closely followed by New Zealand who tried to keep the overly enthusiastic country out of harm’s reach. Canada and America followed, with America showing his overzealousness at every little thing, and Canada laughing at his stupid jokes. England heard every joke and comment, as he walked a little behind them. Trailing at the end, like the worst shepherd to exist, was Scotland, who for once had put away his cigarettes.

They had walked for nearly half an hour when they reached the first plateau. England leant his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He should seriously consider getting out more often.

“Would you look at this view, Little Brother”, Scotland commented, standing at the edge and glancing down.

England shot the elder a glare. “You’re saying that just so you can have the enjoyment of pushing me off that edge”, he shot back.

Scotland gave no reply.

For another moment England glared at his back, then straightened and approached the edge, keeping distance between himself and Scotland.

The view was much great than he expected. Below them, forest stretched out, at first dense, then it became thinner and there was more space between each tree. Eventually, it became rolling hills with small clusters of wood in between.

It reminded him a little of how his own country had once been, before all the revolutions began and every tree was chopped down in order to gain coal.

“Come on, slowpoke!”

England realized he had been lost on the scenery for so long, that the others had continued along the plateau and onto the back between two valleys.

He made sure he had his rucksack securely in place, and followed the rest of them.

This time, he ended up at the end, just behind America, Canada and Scotland.

“What is slow as a week in jail?” Scotland suddenly asked.

“A Briton looking at the scenery!” Australia called back, before laughing and running on before them.

America laughed.

“I wasn’t going to say that”, Scotland commented, smirking a little, “but it fits better than ‘a snail moving through peanut butter’.”

America laughed even harder, and Canada could not help but smile a little.

England sighed, turning his attention back to the scenery.

-

About one and a half mile, two valleys, one small slowly rising hillside, and about twenty steep ones later, New Zealand decided they would stop to have their lunch, before heading back to the car.

“Can’t we split in two groups, of which one continues and the other goes back to the car?” Australia protested.

“No! This is supposed to be enjoyable for everyone, so we stop here, and then we go back together!” New Zealand replied sharply.

“Aw, man. You’re so boring!” America commented, disappointment clear in his voice, but slung his rucksack at the ground, just beside Australia, Canada and Scotland, and brought out his lunch.

England watched them for a moment, before glancing about to see if he could find a spot for himself. If he climbed a little further, there appeared to be a tall spot from which he would have a nice view…

Quickly he went the few meters, eventually settling at his spot. He brought out his lunch and made himself a cup of tea. From the rucksack, he pulled forth the book and opened it, soon getting lost in the intriguing plot.

-

“… and that’s the reason England always keeps his hair short”, Scotland finished.

America was practically rolling around, shaking and with tears in his eyes. Australia was laughing just as hard, if not more. Canada was chuckling lightly, while New Zealand was sending England glances.

The Briton had pulled away from them the moment they stopped, and had been sitting at his little peak for nearly an hour. The book he was reading, was almost finished, but it did not look as though he would put it away by free will – or maybe he just did not want to sit together with them.

New Zealand got up.

“Where’re you going?” Scotland questioned.

“I’ll just talk to England a little”, New Zealand replied with a smile.

“Greet him from me and tell him he’s a damn loner.”

“No way am I bringing him that message!” New Zealand exclaimed. “You can tell him yourself!”

He immediately regretted saying it, as Scotland cupped his hands to his mouth, forming a funnel, and yelled, “Hey, England! Loooneeer!”

Swiftly New Zealand made his way up to England and sat beside him. For a while, it appeared England had not noticed him, when the Briton suddenly asked, “Why are you not down with that fine brother of mine and his buddies?”

New Zealand jumped a little at the sudden words and, after noticing there was nothing accusing in England’s voice, he smiled a little wistfully. “I just came to say I’m sorry for pulling you along on this.”

England glanced up from his book. “Don’t be”, he replied. “I enjoy the trip.”

“If you did, you would have been sitting together with us.”

“I never said I enjoy the company.”

That hurt.

Apparently, England realized his poor decision of words, and was quick to apologize. “What I meant, is that I’m not overly in fond of spending time with Brother Dearest. And I don’t believe he is overly in fond of me either.”

None of them said much after that, and soon New Zealand returned to the others. Few minutes later, they gathered their things and began the journey back to the car.

-

When they were back at New Zealand’s house, the first thing England did, was taking a shower. Afterwards, he put on clean clothes and headed for bedroom, the towel around his shoulders as his hair continued dripping water.

New Zealand had been considerate enough to place them in different rooms, so he was sharing his room with America. The American alone was something he easily dealt with, and it was not as bad as sharing room with Scotland.

Upon arriving there, he found it empty. America had thrown his sweaty and smelly shirt at his bed, before heading over to the room at the opposite side of the corridor where the others (excluded New Zealand) were having fun with some game.

England gathered his own sweaty clothes in a plastic bag, which he placed beside his bag. He was about to go look for New Zealand, when some papers caught his attention. Seven pictures were laying at his pillow. He picked them up, curious as to what it was.

The first depicted himself looking at the view from the plateau. The second was of the view itself. The third was him drinking of a clean stream they had come upon. The fourth and fifth was of him when they had taken their break, with and without New Zealand. The sixth of New Zealand, America, Canada, Australia and Scotland together, laughing and smiling. The seventh simply showing the view.

England turned on his heel and rushed over to the other room. The four inhabitants glanced up from their card game, just as Scotland won.

“Who of you left these on my bed?” England questioned, holding up the photos.

America leant forth, getting a closer look at them. “I’m impressed. You don’t look as stupid as usual!” Quickly he grabbed the pictures.

“Hey! Give them back, twit!” England exclaimed.

“If you didn’t want us to see them, why did you bring them here in the first place?” Scotland asked, while Australia, America and Canada were looking at the pictures.

“I just wanted to know who took the photos!” the Briton defended himself with.

“What if I said that I did it?”

England’s mouth dropped open at the casual way Scotland said it, nearly as though it was something he should had expected. 


End file.
